


five times Annalise cried on Eve’s doorstep and one time she didn’t

by keatingannalise



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keatingannalise/pseuds/keatingannalise
Summary: Series of shots of Annalise and Eve in college, it follows their relationship based on Annalise going five times to Eve's apartment in tears seeking comfort and one time to celebrate.
Relationships: Annalise Keating & Eve Rothlo, Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	five times Annalise cried on Eve’s doorstep and one time she didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching all of their scenes together I was inspired to write this. Any mistakes are my own.

1.

The doorbell rings. Eve opened up her eyes, the clock on the nightstand reads 2:47am. As she slowly got out of bed the doorbell rang again, “Jesus Christ.” She stops by the kitchen and grabs a knife, just in case, then walks toward the front door. As soon as she opens she freezes at the sight of a crying Annalise.

“Hi!”

Eve looks exasperated “Annalise, what are you doing here?” She moved to the side as she hurried Annalise in. “It’s the middle of the night and it’s _freezing _outside”__

__Annalise pretended to look scared as she asked “Why do you have a knife?”_ _

__Eve smiled, “Well, someone did show up at my doorstep at almost 3am and started insistently ringing my doorbell.”_ _

__Annalise stayed quiet and looked at Eve like an injured puppy._ _

__Eve took a deep breath before she began speaking again. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re here?” After silence fell again she stood still in thought for a few seconds. She mumbled “Wait here” as she disappeared out of the living room._ _

__When Eve returned to the room she came with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Annalise’s face lift up. “Oh, you do know how to make a woman feel better.”_ _

__Eve smirked. “Yes, I do.” Annalise observed Eve as she poured the wine. “I… I’m sorry for showing up at this time.” A tear fell before she continued. “I couldn’t sleep. The Administrative Law exam next week is getting to me. And I don’t really have any friends. And you said that I could…” She looked up hopefully to Eve._ _

__“And I meant it. I’m glad you came. Really–” Eve smiled reassuringly and slowly rubbed Annalise’s knee, she continued teasingly “–even though it is 3am”,_ _

__Annalise looked Eve in the eye and whispered “Thank you.” After the moment was over, Eve watched Annalise reach for the bottle and give her a devilish grin as took a mouthful of the wine, “Let’s finish this bottle.”_ _

__Eve just laughed._ _

__

__2._ _

__Eve sat on her couch with a bowl full of popcorn and a glass of wine while watching the movie Clue when she heard three knocks on the door. “Coming” she yelled. Slowly Eve put her wine down, trying not to spill it all over the couch and went for the door. It had been a while since Annalise had shown up at her place so late._ _

__Eve opened the door to find a misty-eyed Annalise. “Hi, babe.” With a sparkle in her eye she took Annalise’s hand and brought her in._ _

__As Annalise walked in, she took a good look at Eve. “You’re drunk.”_ _

__Eve giggled. “I might be a little tipsy.” She gave a light chuckle and opened her arms. “Come here.”_ _

__As Annalise hugged Eve, the flow of her tears intensified. “God, I’m a mess”_ _

__Tenderly touching Annalise’s chin Eve replied “Yes, you are.”_ _

__Annalise gazed at Eve’s lips, put her hand on her friend’s lustrous hair and reached for a kiss._ _

__“You taste like wine”_ _

__“Yes, I do” Her lips parted as she was about to say something but it died in her mouth. “Sit with me.”_ _

__When they reached the couch Eve sat while Annalise lied down with her head on Eve’s lap._ _

__“You know. I do spoil you.” Annalise could feel the smile on Eve’s face as she spoke. “You make a habit of coming to my house in the middle of the night, cry all over me and drink all of my wine. And the worst part is I don’t mind it.”_ _

__“That’s because you love me too much”_ _

__The brunette chuckled. “Perhaps you’re right”_ _

__Eve caressed Annalise’s hair while listening to her silently cry. Neither of them said anything for a long while._ _

__3._ _

__As soon as she heard the first knock on the door Eve came running out of her bedroom. It was past 9pm on a Friday but she knew Annalise was bound to show up so she made no plans. When she got to the door her smile dissolved. “Oh shit.”_ _

__Annalise barged in the living room, even though there were tears falling from her eyes she didn’t seem sad. “What happened?” Eve asked looking worried._ _

__“That bastard. I swear to god I did not reach this point at my life to be belittled by a pathetic asshole who thinks he’s better than anyone else and gets scared at the sight of someone who is a better than him.”_ _

__Eve sighed. “Was the mock trial that bad?”_ _

__Annalise just stared._ _

__“Ok. Sorry for asking.”_ _

__“It’s just…. I try _so _hard and this kind of people get in my way. I despise him with every fiber of my being.” When she finished her tirade she threw herself on the couch.___ _

____Eve reclined on the wall and just stared at Annalise for a small moment. “So, you’re not sad–” Eve looked at Annalise in interest, “–you’re crying because you’re angry that you lost, to a trust fund child who only got in the school because of his parents.”_ _ _ _

____Annalise sighed. “Exactly.” As she laid on the couch she looked at Eve and began ranting again. “I cannot believe professor Lane thought that asshole was better than me. How dare he. What a pitiful excuse of a man.”_ _ _ _

____At that Eve bit her lip and gave a mischievous smile “Ok, he’s a bastard. But what are you going to do about it? He already ruined your day, are you going to let him ruin your friday night too?”_ _ _ _

____“I do appreciate the feeling but I really don’t feel like getting off this couch.”_ _ _ _

____Eve nodded and rolled her eyes._ _ _ _

____“That means you wouldn’t be interested in going out dancing? We can always go to that brazilian bar a few blocks from here.” As she tried to convince Annalise she walked towards the couch and gave her girlfriend a light squeeze on her butt cheeks._ _ _ _

____Annalise made a dramatic move putting her hand on her forehead as she groaned. “You do know I can’t say no to dancing. But I do have one condition: there’s no way I’m drinking cachaça again, I had the worst hangover last time.”_ _ _ _

____“Fair enough.” Eve agreed with a huge grin._ _ _ _

____Eve threw herself on top of Annalise and kissed her gently. As the kiss and the two of them grew more eager Annalise pulled away. “Oh stop now, you promised me dancing. We’ll get to this later.”_ _ _ _

____Eve pouted a little. “Whatever you say”_ _ _ _

____4._ _ _ _

____Eve is in the kitchen preparing her dinner when she hears three knocks on the door, she wipes her hands on the stripped blue apron she’s wearing and goes to get the door._ _ _ _

____With a glowing face she opens the door. “You’re late”_ _ _ _

____Her expression soon changed when she realized Annalise was crying. She took her girlfriend’s hand and brought her inside. The two sat on the couch where the sobs intensified. “Come here” Eve put her arm around Annalise’s shoulders and drew her closer._ _ _ _

____They stayed in that position until the tears ceased. Eve kissed the top of Annalise’s head._ _ _ _

____“Talk to me.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s my mom–” she paused for a few moments “–I don’t really want to talk about it.”_ _ _ _

____“Want to help me in the kitchen?” Eve asked with twinkle in her eye._ _ _ _

____Annalise wiped her tears away. “What do you need?” She got an apron while Eve went back to slicing onions._ _ _ _

____“I was making a salad… I feel like I should tell you. I bought some chicken and was planning to fry it on our anniversary, but since you are upset do you want the comfort food?”_ _ _ _

____Annalise was in shock. “You actually spent money on meat and was planning on preparing it just for me?” She asked disbelievingly_ _ _ _ ___ _

____“I might have” Eve replied without look at Annalise._ _ _ _

____“Oh my God, you are _so _whipped.”___ _ _ _

______Eve looked back with her eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I _will _dare.” Annalise hugged her girlfriend from the back and kissed her neck. “Are you sure we need food? We can always order something.” She continued kissing Eve all over her neck and then slowly moved to the shoulders.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Eve was already short of breath when she said. “When they say cooking is an act of love I didn’t expect it to work on you like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Annalise smiled like a shark. “Don’t try to play it down now, you know very well that you trying to cook a full meal, and even better, making _fried kitchen _. This will make you a very spoiled girlfriend.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eve dropped the knife and turned around. “Please don’t hope this will become a thing, I was and still am dreading the thought of having to cook an animal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Annalise slapped Eve’s ass. “Oh well, you’ll still reap the benefits of this though.” Annalise untied herself from Eve’s arms and started dancing around the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who would’ve guessed that the sobbing mess from some minutes ago would start dancing so eagerly to no music at all.” Eve said teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Annalise turned around dramatically, not stopping the dance. “Oh, _shut up _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eve laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________5._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eve was lying on her bedroom with a book when the doorbell rang. She reached for her nightgown and tied it around her waist as she walked to the front door. When she opened she cocked her head and wrinkled her nose. “You didn’t knock, I figured it was someone else.” She moved to make way for Annalise to get in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Eve, look at me” Annalise waited a few moments and repeated herself. “Eve, _please _.” When Eve finally shifted her gaze Annalise realized her girlfriend had tears in her eyes, at the same moment she became aware of a single tear shedding from her own eye.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?” Eve asked coldly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Annalise looked pale and she recoiled with the tone of Eve’s voice, to make matters worse she noticed how red the brunette’s eyes were. “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eve let out a hollow laugh. “Is that all you have? You show up at my apartment in the middle of the night after avoiding me for two weeks and ‘I’m sorry’ is your apology?” She took a few steps towards Annalise, towering over her. “I’d like you to leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, please listen. Just hear me out and then I’ll walk out if that’s what you want.” Annalise clenched her fists and kept on. “I’m sorry that dating a woman is hard for me, I’m still getting used to it and I get so nervous sometimes that I can’t stand to look you in the eye or talk to you. I know this isn’t fair to you and I know you deserve better. I’m asking for you to give me the opportunity to grow and get used to this whole thing with you by my side. I care about you _so much _, but sometimes I feel like I’m about to explode with the feelings of inadequacy. Like we’re not compatible at all and you’ll eventually realize I’m not what you want.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Annalise took a long breath. “I know, I _know _you don’t deserve to be treated like this. I’m sorry. But I do think this is something worth pursuing, so if you could give me another chance I would be honored.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eve sat abruptly on the couch. “For fuck’s sake Annalise. I love you, you know that, and I love being with you. _However _, you really need to get better communication skills, you fully ignored me for weeks and came to sort this out in the middle of the night while looking a mess.” Eve took a deep breath. “Considering this and everything we’ve been through you should consider a therapist, having someone to talk might help you understand yourself more and it might help you be more comfortable with the idea of us as a couple.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Another tear fell from Annalise’s eyes, knowing Eve wasn’t angry. “You’re right.” She sat beside Eve on the couch and fondled her hair. “I’ll look into it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Without any eye contact Eve whispered. “I need you to promise me you won’t do this again. Confidence and self-worth have to be built over time, but you can’t just decide to ignore me anymore. If you need space, you tell me.” Eve’s voice trembled. “You can leave me. You are free. But don’t leave me like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Annalise raised her head and lightly touched Eve’s face. “I promise”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________1._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Eve was lazing around on her bed when she heard three knocks on the front door, she got out of bed so fast she felt dizzy. Nevertheless, she sprinted so fast she hit her foot on the living room table, still she went for the door as if nothing had happened. She swung open the door to find a giggling Annalise with a bottle of champagne on her hand. Eve leaped into a hug. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you’d win it.”  
“I knew that too, I just hoped the judge would agree with me.” Letting go of the hug, Annalise put a confident smile on her face. “Go get the glasses.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Eve sighed happily lying on the couch, drawing small circles with her fingertips on Annalise’s back. “Annalise”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Eve giggled. “I do love you but I can’t feel my legs right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Annalise smiled and moved from Eve’s lap to the other side of the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The two fell into a comfortable silence until Annalise suddenly stood up. “You know what, I’m young, I’m drunk and I just had a really nice day.” She disappeared inside Eve’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When ‘Sisters Are Doin’ It for Themselves’ started playing Eve laughed out loud and leapt of the couch and shouted “Get in here already.”  
Annalise came in the room with a huge smile on her face and extended her hand to Eve. As Eve burst into giggles they began to drunkenly dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hey, Eve.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Huh?” Annalise had to give Eve a nudge using her foot. “Don’t you dare fall asleep.” While yawning Eve replied “Currently not daring.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thanks for staying with me, even if sometimes I’m not the easiest person to be with.” Eve moved from her current position on the floor dragging herself to Annalise, when she finally reached her girlfriend she let her body fall back on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Eve hugged Annalise from the back in a spooning position. “Well–” Eve kissed Annalise’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well what? Annalise asked a little anxiously and then she heard Eve’s light snoring and smiled to herself. “This was a good day.” She closed her eyes and fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
